Sick Days
by rjdog115
Summary: Mr. Peabody could only stay in bed as Sherman looked after him. More Peabody and Sherman moments!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the idea of doing this. I have been meaning to do more stories based on my drawings, so thanks.**

Mr. Peabody ran through his office penthouse, grabbing all the scattered paper that had fell of his desk and have now littered the floor. The poor beagle had to sign the new document sent to him by the UN, he had to fill a contract with a hospital, and he had to create a list of resources.

Today was especially busy for the dog, as he tumbled around with the papers. He reached out for a pen, but found a pencil. What happened to his pen? He just set it down on his desk a minute ago.

Just then, the phone rang, stopping his small search of the pen. He reached over to pick it up, but accidentally hit speakerphone, making the booming voice of the US Marshal to boom in his sore ears.

"PEABODY! WHERE'S THE STEALTH FIGHTER PLAN!?" asked the Marshal. In all respect, the man hardly ever yelled at the beagle. However, the speakerphone had a different perspective as the volume was raised to ear bleeding volume.

"Right on the way Mr. Buckmin." Peabody replied as he grabbed the pen that had rolled behind the office's flower pot that was across the office. He then set to work filling out mails and files as he signed the stack. "It is on delivery as we speak."

"WHY IS YOUR VOICE HOARSE!?" Buckmin asked. Peabody hadn't realized it, but his voice was hoarse. It strained for him to breathe as well. This was nothing, he thought. It's probably from all the phone calls he had. He messaged his neck to find it sore even when he smoothed it with his paw.

"It doesn't matter." Peabody said out loud to the Marshal. "The plan should be there anytime today."

"GOOD! IT'S AN HONOR!" Buckmin boomed before the line was cut off, and silence entered the room again. Peabody messaged his temple trying to relax his stressed brain. This was odd, why is head throbbing? Peabody then looked down to realize that his pen had trailed off the paper and had streaked the desk with black lines.

The clock then rang a warning signal, telling the beagle that it was time for him to pick up Sherman from school. This brought a huff of relief from the beagle. He didn't want to be cooped up inside the office any longer.

He jumped down from his chair and hurried down to the penthouse garage. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly, feeling tired from the run from the office, toward the elevator, and all the way to his mope.

He opened the garage and took a big whiff of fresh air that ran through his fur as the city came into his view. He buckled his helmet and rode off toward Susan B. Anthony where Sherman awaited him.

**A/N: We all know where this is going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup guys. This is just some stuff that I've been toying in my head for a while now when I was doing drawings. Hope you guys enjoy. Fav, Follow, Review! Please. I'm just asking.**

The road was bumpy and elevated. It was strange, that he would think that way. This was the same route that he used to take Sherman to school this morning. Why was it more uncomfortable to drive now? Maybe it was the mope. Peabody will have to look at it later in the day.

He swerved left to the intersection to turn on the street. He never felt so sore to move his arms to swerve to the left before. He pushed with his aching arms to get to the turning lane and awaited the return of the green light from the red.

Mr. Peabody took the few seconds to massage his arm. It helped to relax it as he gently stroked them with his paw. The aching had ceased on his shoulder, but his wrist felt cramp for some reason. He tried to wriggle his finger, but found that they numb.

Peabody let out a series of violent coughs as he just sat on his mope. The coughs were making his throat sore. On top of that, everytime he released one, it would strain his mind. He became dizzy and couldn't seem to be able to focus as well as he intended.

His eyes were feeling heavy as he squinted at lights. Was it red? Was it green? Was it orange? What? Why was he seeing things? His eyes may not have been like any dogs, but he knew when it was wrong. He didn't know what to do as he kept on staring at the light.

"Move it you mutt!"

"What's going on?!"

"Is he on drugs?!"

"Go!" With that last word from everyone behind him, he felt a ring in his ears. Anger was emerging from the crowd of cars behind him. He was trying to focus his eyes at the blue… no purple… no pink...

Mr. Peabody snapped back from his small trance as he realized that he light had been green for quite some time. The beagle felt embarrassed as he sat in his mope causing quite a traffic behind him. He turned around and waved a hand at everyone, saying his apology silently, before turning the street.

His back was giving him a hard time as he rode down the street toward Susan B. Anthony. He swerved right at the entrance to the front of the school before abruptly stopping the mope at the front walk way. He unbuckled his helmet and felt a massive relief as cool air hit the top of his head.

Now he just had to sit and wait for Sherman. School should let out any minute as he waited for Sherman. He sat there awaiting the ringing of bells. His eyes were heavy. He tried to blink them off. Shut. Close. Shut. Close. Shut. Close. Shut…

**A/N: I'll try to update as often as I can. I have a lot of commitments to Deviantart, with all the Peabody stuff I'm drawing. A lot of them are cute moments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys… I am enjoying writing this and the reviews. Hope you guys are too. You guys could also leave story ideas if you'd like.**

"What… WHAT!?" Peabody stammered as he awoke. His head throbbed from the bright afternoon light that entered his eyes. What happened? What's going on? Why was he woken up? Was he sleeping?

The hand on his shoulder held on to him gently. Its small fingers rubbed against his fur and rocked him slowly back and forth. Each swing making him regain consciousness. Indeed he was in deep slumber whilst on the mope. The gentle hand helped support his body as he moved his muscles to wake itself.

"Mr. Peabody? Are you awake?" Sherman asked as Peabody opened his eyes enough to make out the boy standing next to him. Penny was by his side, curious about why Peabody would choose to sleep on his mope. Peabody yet out a strained yawn to help him wake up. Ooohh, he could taste his breathe… How embarrassing. He blushed as he covered his mouth with his paw. It didn't look as though Sherman or Penny got a whiff.

"Yes Sherman, I'm awake. Good afternoon to you both." Peabody greeted to the both of them between his muffled yawns. Sherman and Penny looked at him and frowned. Peabody became surprised. What ever was the matter he thought. Why were they frowning at him… Oh. Maybe it was his breathe.

"Mr. Peabody… your voice sound strange." Penny said as she stared at the dog.

"Yeah. It's like your voice is cracked." Sherman added. He let go of Peabody's shoulder, as Peabody had already woken up.

"What do you mean about… my… voice?" Peabody asked only to his realization that it was indeed that his voice was strange. It was as though he was quieter and more shriveled sounding. He tried to cough to regain his old sound, but only received an agonizing pain from doing so.

It wasn't until then that he started to cough violently, with each hitting his throat with violent force. Sherman's hand found its way to Peabody's back and patted him to help the coughing subside. The pat indeed helped, as he stopped, but it left the numbing pain in his throat.

Peabody began to massage his neck to relieve him of the pain. Sherman was holding his back worriedly in case he was to pat it again if the coughing came up. Penny was now at Peabody's side and looking at him with worried eyes.

"You look terrible." she stated bluntly, causing him to droop his ears and tail lower. Penny jumped at the sudden sadness that just befell and quickly tried to change the topic of conversation.

"Can you get off your bike?" she asked, taking hold of Peabody's arm along with Sherman in small support. Peabody looked at her and nodded a yes. Sherman and Penny then let go to let him get off the red mope that he was sitting on.

Peabody extended his right foot out and planted it on the ground. He then pushed himself of of the mope and let himself down with his left foot and planted the soft pads on the ground. He stood up for a while before his knees started to quake and he could feel himself get pulled down.

Sherman caught him from behind and wrapped his arm in a hug to help in the holding of the beagle. Penny had found herself holding his arm and shoulder as she helped support him. They both noticed that his eyes were barely open and that his head was spinning a little as though it was a top.

"Mr. Peabody… I don't think you're alright." Penny said as she let go of his arm and let Sherman hug his father.

"Yeah… I can hear a lot of wheezing from you." Sherman said, as he had the closest contact with the white beagle that was limping on him. "Are you okay?" Sherman asked helping the beagle not to hit the ground.

"I'm fine, Sherman. Just... a little… diz..zy…" Peabody said half shutting his eyes as his head felt like a jackhammer had started waltzing with a tap dancing donkey on his head. He groaned a little at the pain.

"Mr. Peabody… Let's go ask my dad for a ride." Penny said running away from the two of them. Peabody couldn't tell her that he was fine, as his voice was already straining and his eyes were blurring. He could only moan softly as Sherman held on to him.

"It's alright Mr. Peabody. We'll be home soon." Sherman reassured him, as he held on to the furry body. Peabody was trying to blink, but was finding his eyes were getting heavy. He was feeling tired again. His eyes were heavy blurry image of a tall man was the last thing he saw before he succumbed to sleep.

**A/N: Sup guys. So I hope you enjoyed. If I could coax you to fave, follow, and review… That would be nice. I'm just asking. Please review. I like reading your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Like I always say in all of my notes, please fave, follow, and review.**

**I have been bouncing back and forth on doing a one shot series called "Imagination and Happiness" and a story of Peabody kidnapped. It's called "Into the Kennel". Look forward to that.**

Sherman held on to his sleeping dad as Penny rubbed his belly. It seemed to relax him, as his breath slowed down and his wheezing didn't produce as often. Peabody was leaning soundly into Sherman's warm embrace. His arms pillowed his head and body.

It was nice for Mr. and Mrs. Peterson to pick up the two extra passenger. The Mazda was warm, as cool winter breezes blew outside. The two kids sat in the back with Peabody in the middle. Sherman on the left side, behind Paul, and Penny on the right, behind her mother.

Sherman held on to the slowly breathing Peabody, that laid soundly in his hug. His chest puffed up a little with every small breathe he took. The wheezing may have subsided, but Sherman could tell that Peabody was seriously sick. His fur was pale, his nose was dry sandpaper, and his head was hot when Sherman let him rest his head on his chest. To top it off, his breath stank. Sure, it may have been from the doggy treats, but who knew.

Penny was more worried at the sight of the passed out beagle. He was her friend's father. He was a dog. Two thing she was soft for, was combined into one travesty. It was all too much, for her two worry. She had a giant soft side to animals. She felt more better rubbing his belly and seeing him lay on the seat of the car. It wasn't too much trouble for her to help carry Peabody into the back seat.

"So, do you want us to take you to the doctor sweetie?" Patty asked as she looked back at Sherman and Peabody. She wasn't sure if it was alright to bring the two back to their penthouse.

"It's alright. We'll be alright when we get back." Sherman said. He saw the look of worry that gleamed into Mrs. Peterson's eyes. She looked between the boy and his dog father. He looked so feeble as he slept. She felt worried.

"You sure, son? We could swing by the doctor's office. He's just three blocks away." Mr. Peterson asked. He too was concerned on the two. They became close friends with the family, and he was happy for it.

"It's alright, Mr. Peterson. You guys helped us enough." Sherman said to Paul. It was true though… As well as giving them a ride in the warm Mazda to their home, he was happy to help carry Peabody and hook the mope to the back of the Mazda. It was a great idea after all, to carry ropes in the trunk.

"Sherman, what are you going to do when you get home?" Penny asked. She was rubbing a little bit faster now, which made her look more nervous than she was. She was very concerned about the two and how they'd deal with it on their own.

"Don't worry Penny. I'll take care of Mr. Peabody. We'll be fine. I promise." Sherman said. He looked her deep with confidence that befell her. She was almost swayed out of her worries.

"But… What will you do? How will you guys eat? How will you get to school? What happens if he needs to use the bathroom?" Penny asked frantically. She knew there was no way Peabody would be able to do much right now. She became even more worried, as Peabody let out a small cough in his sleep.

"Don't worry. I know how to cook, and I know a person that can take care of Peabody when I'm at school." Sherman said. He was confident in himself that he could pull off taking care of Mr. Peabody. All the things that Peabody taught him would be handy now.

"Who'll take you to school though?" Penny asked. Sherman was stumped there. He never had anyone other than Peabody escort him to Susan B. Nor could he have taken the bus, since he never registered for a school bus and was too young to use public buses.

"I could pick you up and drop you off." Mr. Peterson said. Sherman looked at Mr. Peterson, who looked at Sherman through the car's rear view mirror.

"Yeah! Thanks dad!" Penny exclaimed. She was happy that they found a way to solve the problem. Mr. Peterson smiled at his little girl's glee, as well at the approval look on his wife's face. And besides. Sherman was a pleasure to have around.

"Thank you, Mr. Peterson." Sherman said to the man. He looked at Sherman and gave a smile at the boy.

"You're welcome."

It didn't take long, but they arrived at the penthouse. Mr. Peterson parked the Mazda on the curb and got out of his car. He then began to untie the mope. Sherman opened the passenger door and hauled the sleepy beagle out with the help of Penny holding his leg.

Mr. Peterson then opened the garage by using the garage remote that was in the back seat of the mope. After it opened, he hauled the mope in and placed it safely inside, and closing the garage. He then walked over to Sherman, who awaited in the lobby near the elevator, and returned the remote.

"I will pick you up at 7:00, so be ready by then on Monday." he said.

"Okay. Thank you for driving us home." Sherman said, as he held Peabody in his arm. He was practically carrying his dad, but he didn't mind.

"Bye Sherman. I hope Mr. Peabody gets better." Penny said, as both Paul and her made their way back to the car. Sherman gave her a large smile and a small wave good bye, with his free hand, as he watched them drive away.

Sherman then opened the elevator, and made his way into it with Peabody, who opened his eyes a little at the boy. Sherman then pushed the button to go to the penthouse and rode on up with Peabody.

**A/N: This was long and enjoyable. I tried to fill in as many crack of information as possible. Thank you for reading everything. I'm truly grateful.**


End file.
